Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon
Devereux Lethbridge-Gordon, formerly Mc'Crimmon is currently the Commander of the legendary Guardians of Armadyl. For most of his life he has grown up alone and in the safety of an Armadyl campus. Taken from his parents when he was just 5 years old and was let go when he was 25. Early Life Devereux was born in Seers Village. His parents, Ross and Bethany Mc'Crimmon, both ages 35 when he was conceived. He was the youngest of four children. His family have always served the Winged Guard ever since it was created by Armadyl. So, naturally, Devereux was born an Armadylian and his destiny was to join the Winged Guard and serve them till the day he died. Devereux lived with his parents and siblings until he was 5. In that time, he spent a lot of time playing with the dog and his siblings without a care in the world. Ross was a high ranking member of the Guard. So evidently he was away a lot on business. Bethany on the other hand was part of the Winged Guard. But was often not needed; so she stayed at home with the children. She often took them out to the Arch of Glarial and into Ardougne. She found that Devereux likes the zoo among all other places she had taken them. But this was to be expected; as animals have always been close to Devereux's heart. At the times when both Bethany and Ross had to be called into work; The children were taken to a close friend of the families. Maria Flyte. Maria was always kind and thoughtful. She had always been a close friend and ally of the Mc'Crimmon family. Like Bethany, Maria has children. One son, called Zadkiel, adopted. When Maria babysat the three children; they and Zadkiel often played together. They were all Armadylian and destined to join the Winged Guard; so they often played fake fights and played as if it were the real Winged Guard. Maria would watch with caring eyes as the children played happily in the garden. Although this was the last time they played together... Devereux's First Farewell It was September 5th. The Winged Guard had been called into battle a few weeks back due to a "misunderstanding" between two clans. The Winged Guard were allies with the clan at the time so were obliged to help. This meant that both Bethany and Ross were called into the battle. When they heard that they were being called in, Bethany went straight to her children. She knew that she may not make it out alive, but had a lot of faith in her husband Ross. The children, only aged 4 at the time, didn't really know what she was going on about. "Okay... listen up. you're going to be spending a few weeks with Maria, okay?" She said with a confident tone to the children. Devereux listened; confused at what she was saying. He seemed to be more interested in the light iron pot that was accommodating his head at the time. Maria carried on talking to them. She spoke about how much she loves them all and that they will always be in her heart. After Ross and Bethany had said their farewells. They took her to Maria. Bethany handed them over, but now she was talking to a fellow adult who knew that was going on. "Take care of them... Maria. If anything should happen... make sure they stay together... please?" Bethany said, while trying her best not to burst into tears. Maria nodded as a tear rolled down her face as she knew, in her heart, that this would be the last time that she spoke to her best friend. Ross thanked Maria and the pair teleported off to the battle.